legendclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Senatu
Cloud Senatu's Biography Nine years ago Cloud was introduced to the world of Jedi Outcast's Multiplayer and thus begun his long road down the path of playing with others online. After a little over a year Jedi Academy came out and Cloud migrated into the new game...and within a month joined a clan known as NJO, New Jedi Order. Cloud spent about eight months within NJO before he decided to create his own clan. So Cloud left NJO and, with the help of his cousin Three60, created the clan known as SA, Shadow Alliance. Together the two led the clan for about two years with it going fairly strong, keeping around 15-25 active members at any given time. However it began to go down hill, where Cloud and Three60 realized that there were multiple SA clans out there, and the majority of them were causing bad rep, thus causing issues for the two's clan. So after talking about it for awhile, they decided to rename the clan to KCR, Knights of the Chaos Realm. The clan got back onto its feet and started going strong again for about another year, but eventually it died off. After KCR had finally died, Cloud decided to join the clan JAWA, since a couple of his friends were also within the clan. Cloud remained in the clan for a few months, but as he found out he was being held back because the Council didn't particularly like him, he left the clan due to "real life issues" and stayed clanless for a while. This didn't last long, though, as he found his way to a couple different clans at various times...US, HcC, MoD, JE, and SoE. Cloud didn't remain in any of these clans for that long, as a few of them were really him helping them get onto their feet within the JA community, but didn't want to stay with them after he helped them. Eventually, Cloud remade KCR and it went on for about six-seven months before it died once more, and Cloud decided he would remain clan-less, but once more that didn't last as he found GoD. Cloud joined GoD, after becoming good friends with the leadership he worked his way up through the ranks quickly before being granted with the title of Jedi Council. Cloud did everything he could to ensure the clan stayed active, setting up events and getting members to come on whenever possible. However, members began to dislike Cloud's way of doing things and how strict he was with the rules, and so due to the amount of members that didn't care for him...Cloud left GoD. This was around the time when Cloud discovered Legend thanks to his friend and fellow Senatu member, Defender, and so put in his application for Legend and has pretty much been there since. He's left once due to not being able to remain active at all, but came back soon after as he couldn't deal with not being in Legend. Cloud Senatu's Ranks Cloud returned to Legend at the rank of Jedi on October 19th, 2011 Cloud left the clan on October 2nd, 2011 Cloud was granted the rank of Jedi on August 25th, 2011 Cloud was granted the rank of Padawan on August 11th, 2011 Cloud was granted the rank of Initiate on August 4th, 2011 Cloud is the Co-Founder of Legend Wikia.